Transcend or Descend?
by The Boy Who Loved Yaoi
Summary: A random oneshot based on my favourite creepypasta, Lost Silver. Boredom eats souls and earns us writers money, so feel free to read at your own risk. T for blood and mild themes.


_**Uh… Hey, guys..! Sorry I kind of abandoned y'all when I was working on The Game Has Been Modified. **_**God dang my lack of inspiration! **_**I do promise I will finish it just for you peoples.**_

_**Alright-y then. Today I bring you a random oneshot I wrote after playing the fan-made game of the popular Pokemon creepypasta, Lost Silver. **_

_**(This is me monologue-ing about my back story. Feel free to skip this because it's not effectual to your experience of the story. Or is it?)**_

_**When I first heard about it, I had actually started with a piqued curiosity about another Pokemon creepypasta, Ash's Coma Theory. Intrigued, I began scouring the Internet for any Pokemon creepypastas I could find, and eventually encountered Lost Silver. After reading about it, and after seeing a play through of the fan-made game, I became obsessed.**_

_**To the day I post this, my iPhone's lock and home screen backgrounds are two fan-arts of an armless Hibiki (Gold, but I like Hibiki because it makes him sound cuter. He's my favourite trainer from the fandom, you see), the lock screen had a scarier, bloodied version with a bright blue stare and pristine whites in its eyes. I claimed that it was to scare the shit out of people who dare steal my phone, but I possess a more… fondness to photos such as this one.**_

_**The home screen was a bit less intense, like the paradise beyond the barbed-wire fence. A white Hibiki with gold eyes was holding a tattered, equally white cyndaquil in his right arm, and his left was no more than wisps of what used to be the fabric of his sleeve. The unown letters spelling "HE DIED" circled Hibiki, who was looking at the camera with a frightened, worried face. All of this was in front of a dark, blood-red background.**_

_**Today, I decided to play the fan-game, and I was literally hit in the ear (by that I mean when I heard the fan-game's music) with inspiration to write this. Also, feel free to tell me how fucked up I sound describing my beloved pictures to random people. I enjoy reviews and flames cook them. On with the story.**_

* * *

**Transcend or Descend? -A Oneshot, Based upon a true experience-**

I sat at my laptop, resting my head on my hand absent-mindedly as the zip file finished downloading. It was taking longer than usual, since my internet connection was rather high-end and fast. I went to a special website to check and make sure, but everything was normal, unusually fast, according to the test.

At last, I heard a _beep _that told me the download was finished. Quickly, I set up the controls the way I liked it to be on my Gameboy emulator; W, S, A, and D for the directions, L for A and K for B, and enter for start, right shift for select.

I was so excited to finally play this game. All the reviews checked out, and many people urged others to get a first-hand experience, rather than watch a video on the internet. I didn't even notice when it started up before I could double-click the executable file.

The theme music didn't play, as a gold Game Freak logo without the words popped onto the window in a sparkly display. The game seemed to freeze for a second, then skipped to the loaded save game.

I did as the original person did in the creepypasta; check the unown, which read "LEAVE", and read the stats of HURRY the cyndaquil. I did notice, however, that the fire-type was not only at one hit-point remaining, but I saw how the sprite seemed a bit more off-white than yellow and black and orange. In the video, the cyndaquil looked more like the original game's sprite.

I didn't want to waste my time trying to re-download a new file, so I just continued to the trainer info of "…". Why did he already have a red pixel in his black-eyed sprite? Again, I pressed on. Perhaps they were trying to mess with people who downloaded their link of Hidden Version?

Sighing, I exited the menu after tweaking the options to a more attractive border, type two. Surprisingly, the options were fully functional, but selecting cancel kept the nixed specifications. Hibiki, or "…", walked around the stationary pillar, and went into a hidden path behind the left-back corner. The screen was completely black, and I even restarted the game once before remembering: HURRY knows flash.

The room lit to the blood-red chamber as I slapped myself for my stupidity, and I continued down the long hallway. The lighting dimmed, like the creepypasta said, but this dark was foreboding. It was at least three notches darker than what I saw in the video. My laptop's monitor was the only light in my dark room, and I felt tempted to reach to my right and turn on the light, but then I quickly thought that doing that might ruin my experience. Shakily, I sipped my soda and settled for glancing behind me.

My room was tinted a blood red, but only faintly, and supposed I was getting so tired, I was seeing things.

Turning back, Hibiki examined the sign at the end. The sign looked more like a red square on a stick than the ordinary sign from the game. Wasn't just the illegible letters supposed to be red?

"Turn back? Yes or no?" the sign stated blankly.

I wanted to follow the story this time, so I selected "YES".

"HURRY has fainted!" flashed on the text box, and, loudly, the music that played when all the Pokemon in a party fainted could be heard. The screen was black for a moment afterwards, and I pressed start again.

As I expected, the unown spelled "HEDIED", I couldn't save, and Hibiki was missing his arms. Although, the one red pixel in each eye grew to three each, and he was… smiling? It was a childish smile, one that was shy and barely noticeable, but I still saw it, plain as day. Surely poor Hibiki wouldn't be happy about his favourite Pokemon dying. Right?

Everything was correct otherwise, like the poke gear showing a striding Hibiki in the void, the unown, and even the background of a four-spaced graveyard stage. I looked behind me, and the dark room was redder and brighter. Once more, I turned forward nonchalantly.

Hibiki took a step downward and spun down in the manner of using an escape rope, though his pack was empty.

The white demon that fell onto the next screen was most definitely not my cute little armless Hibiki. I looked eagerly at "…" in the menu, and, though I was expecting it, I took a sharp, nervous breath through my mouth at the sight.

Hibiki's white, limbless form and red eyes matched that from the video, but the he was actually crying blood, despite the fact that his spiteful smile grew to that of a classic yandere from those anime murder videos I loved to watch. The mouth twisted in a well-defined crescent, and small, eight-year-old baby teeth stained with blood were visible through his now open mouth. I could have sworn I saw a blob of a shadow in my red room when I glanced back this time.

Determined, I went onto the next part, walking up for what seemed like forever after reading "DYING" from the unown and checking the stats of my half of a shiny Celebi I confirmed the fact it was level one hundred but, the experience points on the counter had "9999999" instead of "1059860" in its place. This time, I went forward for bragging rights, since I'm sure no one was brave enough to play what I called the Secret Hidden Version.

The demon-boy made his way past the frozen people to " " which was actually Red, but I called him White for comic relief.

"White wants to battle Demon Hibiki!" I chuckled, thought the shadow behind became more detailed every time I looked back now. "White's" face seemed to match that of dying Hibiki, before the two boys' sprites slid away to herald their Pokemon. When did half-ebi get to the front of my party?

I was given no choice but to attack with Perish Song on a demented, red-eyed, demonic-smiling Pikachu at level two hundred fifty-five. The opponent went first, using Curse, though I was puzzled about the stat change. My first Pokemon game was in generation four, so Curse on any non-ghost Pokemon was usually to raise attack and spec. attack, not defence, spec. defence, and the most strange of all, a grey-furred sprite change.

Once again, the battle was according to the video. I went through the motions in my head: Curse, Persish Song fail, Frustration, Pain Split…

"The battlers shared the pain!" blipped onto the screen, and I felt a strong aching sensation in my abdomen, the pain almost unbearable.

Red spread on the white thermal I was wearing as I looked down, but my attention was drawn back to the game as Pikachu moved again with Mean Look. Half-ebi countered with Perish Song again, only to have it fail. The counter for said move reached zero, and Celebi went down, and Pikachu failed a Destiny Bond before falling down and off the screen.

White said nothing, and the window flashed once to hastily show a beheaded White/Red before fading to the next scene, which was ghost-Hibiki.

The eyes of my once-beloved Hibiki were still red, spilling blood, though they were supposed to be black once more. The smile grew and the baby teeth of the child were replaced by sharp incisors, every single one. He was still a floating head, though.

The unown had red behind their black pupils now, and the outlines were blue instead of green. That forced another breath on my behalf, and I could hear my own wheezing now that I stopped to rest. The shadow of Hibiki, now the body of the older version of him I saw in HeartGold, my favourite version from gen-four, in the stead of the eight-year old onscreen, sat patiently against the far wall behind me, and I heard a whisper from his colourless lips.

"Keep going, Rei."

I would have squealed happily and attacked Hibiki with a hug if I wasn't scared and in pain from playing this cursed game. I stared for a full minute instead.

"Hurry, Rei!" he shouted this time, and I snapped my head back to the screen.

I'm sure it was from what he said the second time that truly struck my nerves on his part, but this filled me with even more fear as I steered the ghost through the silent house and out the door, or, to be politically correct, straight through said door and off the map. He kept going straight on the grey until he reached a white plane. I would turn back, but what good would a non-interactive house do for me?

When I reached the expected, fully-coloured Hibiki, I was shocked to see a change of dialogue.

"Turn back again? Yes or no?" the sprite said.

I tried to select yes, but it kept refreshing the screen, like it did when I tried to select "No" at the first time this question was asked, so I picked "No".

"Goodbye (line ended here) forever…."

The screen faded to black and revealed more game dialogue.

"IMDEAD (Line ends here) Play again?" Instead of a choice, I could only choose "Yes".

I replayed the exact same game with the same description as before, and I turned to see that the room behind me was dripping with blood, and some was falling onto the older Hibiki, who only looked at my laptop screen with that familiar look of childish concern tarnishing his cute, teenaged features.

When I reached the sign once more, I thought, 'What would happen if I chose no this time?'

Strangely, "No" was a viable option, and it continued to say, spelled in unown, "YOUDIED."

I tapped the L key and saw, "Goodbye (line ends here) forever… Rei."

With that, the window closed and I felt cold hands wrap around my neck. I turned to see the demonic, eight-year-old Hibiki choking me whilst his elder double watched, before letting go in a sudden haste.

"Congratulations, you win," the older smiled sadly, "for now."

An all-black eight-year-old Hibiki reappeared beside the white teenager one, only to sink into my carpet slowly. The demonic smile he once adorned shifted into one of rage and desperation, but his arms found no purchase on my legs, of which they passed right through.

The Hibiki that remained gained his colours from HeartGold once more, and he smiled a truly happy smile. I finally took this opportunity to hug him, which he accepted and returned the gesture before fading away into the air. Dark was my room once more, the ruby pigment nonexistent.

To this day, I have never tried to play that accursed game ever again. The demon-Hibiki still walks my nightmares, however, the seeming angelic one that revived always came to rescue me. I deleted the files from that download, and never spoke to anyone about it; not even my friends knew about it, and I told them anything.

I couldn't shake the feeling that I would be experiencing the same thing every night, and I did.

Every night, I am tortured.

Every night, I am saved.

Every night, I am asked a question, "Transcend or descend?"

Which would you choose?

* * *

_**Cheesy-no-jutsu! Art of the terrible ending! Actually, I'm pretty proud of this story, and I plan making two continuations on this, dependent on the reader's choice (like those interactive stories, ne?) but feel free to read both once they're up. Message me or write a review with any questions you may have, and hope you enjoyed!**_

_**~Rei**_


End file.
